The Secret of Belvin part 2
by JMP Reality
Summary: Now it's Luna's turn to know the truth about her planet, her mother, and her fiancé. It's take places after S3 E5, but before S3 E6.
1. Intro

**Flashback**

A woman with dark blue skin and light pink hair was pacing while holding and rocking her baby with light blue skin and matching hair as her mother.

The mother stared at her baby one more time then put her in her crib. After that the woman pressed her hand on the wall. All of the sudden a secret door opened and she grabbed a big book. The blue girl opened it, grabbed a pen and wrote something in it.

However after she was done writing, she heard footsteps coming her way so she closed the book, put it back, and closed the wall. She sighed of relief until and voice said, "Angel?" which made her jumped out her skin.

A man who own the voice walked towards the blue girl and asked, "Are you alright precious Angel?" Angel took a deep breath as the man held her. Then she answered, "I'm alright X. I just had a vision." X had big eyes and put his lover on a chair. "What was it?"

"I can't say, but I must leave." Angel explained as she got off the chair. "What!?" the king yelled shocked then he asked, "Why?"

"Voltron needs me." Angel answered as she put on her paladin suit. "Then I'm coming with you." X said as he held his lover. The paladin pushed him and said, "No you can't."

"Angel please let me help. Luna can't lose a mother." X said with concern in his eyes as he pointed at their daughter. "But she can't lose both of us." the blue woman explained. Then she put her hands on the side of his head and said, "You will forget me and us, but you will not forget I'm Luna's mother."

After that she let go of X's head and he fell on the floor as light blue sparkles flew out of his head and landed in a crystal. "I'm sorry." Angel apologized. After that she stared at her lover and daughter for the last time and ran off.

After that Lucius came down from the ceiling and landed on his feet. He fixed his hair, stared at the princess and said, "Poor princess, your life will end before it even started." Then he made his hand into Angel's hand and place it on the wall. After that once the wall open he grabbed the book, grabbed the crystal, and ran out.

Once he was in his ship and flew away, he said, "Head towards Haggar." After that he mumbled, "She would have want to see this." and he flipped through the pages. However the ship bumped into something.

"What the litrat?!" Lucius yelled then he saw the force field. "Well play Angel, well play." After that he flew back to the castle.

Meanwhile X woke up as he held his head. "Oh my head." Then Luna started to cry. The king came up to her, picked her up, rocked her, and said, "Shush my darling moon, Daddy's here." The baby started to calm down and X said, "There you go."

Then he noticed the wall was open and there was a picture. X was confused and said, "I wonder who this is." Then he shrugged and asked his daughter while he showed her the picture, "Do you know who it is?"

Luna stared at the picture and got all giggly. X laugh a little and said, "Well who ever it is, you sure like them." After that he put the picture of Angel in Luna's future collection room on the wall above Luna's crib. Then the king put his daughter back in the crib, kissed her on the forehead and said, "Goodnight my darling moon." turned on her music box, turned off her light, and walked out the door.

Once he was gone the baby looked up at

the picture and said, "Mama."


	2. Chapter 1

**Right now**

Luna was in her room in a beautiful wedding dress. It was poofy and it had a hint of light blue on the sleeves and on the bodice. Her hair was in a Snow White style. Also had a light blue tiana and a flower crown of blue roses on. Finally she had a silky white veil behind almost hitting the ground.

She looked stunning. However she didn't feel stunning as tears fell on her cheeks. Then there was a knock and the princess tried to wipe the tear away as she said, "Come in."

X came in with a huge grin on his face as he said, "Oh my, look at you like a glowing rose." However the king frowned when he noticed tears on his daughter's cheeks. "Luna, what's wrong?" X asked within a comforted arm around her shoulder. "I'm sad and confuse." the princess explained. "Why?" her father questioned with worry.

Luna sighed and answered, "Honestly, I'm sad that Abby or Voltron isn't here, but I don't know why I'm confuse." X touched his daughter's chin and said, "You'll figure it out." Then he kissed her forehead and while he did that, the princess saw something moving around in her bag so she asked her dad, "Can I be by myself so I can think about my feelings?"

"Of course my darling moon." X said and left the room. After he left, Luna approached the bag, opened it, and 'POP' came out her water sprite cat, Aqua. Luna smiled and said, "Oh Aqua I knew you would come home with me." Then she hugged her friend which the cat was glad to get. After that the pink hair girl asked, "Aqua, I feel confused and I don't know why."

The water cat thought then transformed into a book. Luna smiled and said as the sprite turned back into a cat, "You're right Aqua. I should look up a book in the library on why I am confuse." Then the two of them went into the library.

Once they got in there, the cat and princess searched for the feeling selection, but there wasn't one. "Oh quiznak! There's nothing." Luna mumbled as she sat on the floor and pouted. Then a spark appeared in her eye when she saw a book on the table.

She walked towards, it picked it up, and said to Aqua, "Maybe this is a book about feelings." However when she was about to open it, it opened by itself. "Woah." Luna whispered.

After that she skimmed through the book that had nothing but spells and magic tricks. "Belvin is a planet of science not magic." the princess mumbled. Then she turned the page and it was a note to her and she read it,

"Dear my darling Luna,

If you are reading this that means you found my spell book like I predicted. You may have many questions and this may be the answers. I did not abandon you or your father. There is a war out there and I made a forcefield to protect you, your father and the people of Belvin so Zarkon couldn't get to you. But now the war is bigger and I and the universe needs you and Voltron. Please help the new paladins and listen to your heart."

"Listen to my heart?" Luna questioned. Then she closed her eyes and said, "Listen to my heart." and she had a vision of her, the paladins, Coran, the mice, Aqua and more importantly Abby. When Abby and her first met, to playing music at the mall, to touching her hand, and making her smile.

Luna opened her eyes and whispered with a blushed face, "I'm in love with Abby." Then she smiled at Aqua who danced around. However the smile dropped when the princess continued to read the letter,

"Use this book and crystal to bring back your father and people of Belvin's memories back to help Voltron and get rid of the force field.

Love with all my heart

Your mother,

Angel"

Luna stare at the note for a second and mumbled, "Abby is not going to like this." Then she looked up the memory spell and looked up the reversal spell. Luna read it and said, "All I need is the crystal." Then she asked Aqua, "Where would the crystal be? Do I have go to Balmeran and get one?" The cat shrugged so the blue girl closed the book and said, "Well better tell father this and tell to postpone the wedding, it's going to be a long trip."

"What's going to be a long trip?" Luna heard which made her jump and scream. Then she looked and it was Lucius who was the voice. "Oh Lucius, it's just you." the princess said calmly as she fixed her crown. The prince helped her and asked again, "What's going to be a long trip?"

"Oh it's just I need to go somewhere so we need to postpone the wedding." Luna explained and was about to walk out of the library, but Lucius grabbed her arm and said, "You can't go, not again." However she didn't listen instead she had a vision of him stealing the book and crystal. Then erasing Hunk's mind and talking to Zarkon.

"You're working for Zarkon!" Luna yelled while she pulled her arms away. Lucius smiled evilly and said, "You know your power now. No matter. You'll forgot them anyway." Then the prince held up the scepter and did the spell, but it literally backfired.

Lucius got angry and turned his scepter into a lightning rod and tried to hit the princess, but his arm got frozen. Both the princess and prince saw it was Aqua who froze it with Luna's freeze gun.

"Way to go Aqua!" the blue girl yelled and the two of them ran out of the library as Lucius screamed, "They can't do this Luna! Voltron is dead! Voltron is dead!"

After that the blue girl closed the door and melted the handles with her fire blaster. Then Luna and Aqua went to the escape pod and when they buckled up, Luna said, "Let's go get Abby." Aqua tapped the princess's shoulder which made the princess blush and said, "Oh and Voltron too." Then the two of them flew out of the castle, then Luna casted a spell which made the force field opened and the two of them flew to the castle.


	3. Chapter 2

Back at the castle, everyone was waiting for Shiro to heal in the pod that's when Lance noticed Abby looking not so happy. He walked towards her and asked, "Why so sad? Shiro's back and everything is back to normal."

Abby sighed and said, "Yeah, I just wish…"

"Luna was here?" Lance finished. The pink paladin nodded and sniffed. The blue paladin put an arm around her and said, "Hey maybe she'll come back."

"Maybe." the pink teen said sadly. Then all of the they heard, "Abby."

"Great now I'm hearing things." the pink punk said loudly. "Abby, I don't think it's just you hearing it." Hunk explained. Then the team went to the control panel and ready to attack who was trespassing. However Abby felt her heart skip a beat as Pinky purred to her who it was.

"It's Luna. Let her in." Abby commanded which Coran was happy to obey. Then the paladins ran to the pods with the pink paladin leading the way. Once they got to the pods, the blue girl came out of the pod followed by Aqua. Abby couldn't believe it. Then she got worried and asked the princess, "Luna, what are you doing here?"

Luna blushed and was gladly to answered, "Abby, it's you I want to be with." as the blue girl intertwined her finger with the paladin's which made her smile and blush too. "Awww!" Hunk and Lance said inSync while Pidge mouthed, "Gay." And Keith smiled. However Allura asked, "But Luna, what about your fiancé?"

The blue princess got mad and explained, "He's…" but then a 'BLAST' happened which made the castle shake and made Abby do a forcefield around her and Luna. "What was that?" Coran shouted.

Then all of the sudden, the castle was pushed into a wormhole and they were on Belvin. After that they stopped and everyone was ready to fight when someone shouted, "Voltron, fight me like the power weapon you are!"

"Lucius." Luna mumbled. "Lucius?" Abby questioned. Then another 'BANG' happened as the princess explained, "He's one of Zarkon's followers."

"But he seemed so nice." Hunk informed. However another 'BANG' came and Lucius shouted, "Come and show yourself!"

"I don't think he's so nice, big guy." Lance said while holding on. "Let's get in our lions." Keith commanded. However before they went, Abby was gone. "Where's Abby?" the yellow paladin asked. "Uh guys?" the green paladin said as she pointed on the communicator and there was Abby blasting Lucius.

Then the paladins ran to their lions and Luna went to follow, but Coran stopped her and explained, "It's not safe Luna."

"But I need to save my father and my people." the blue girl begged then asked, "If there was a chance to save your king would you?"

"Abby's not going to like this." the advisor mumbled then he let go of her and said, "Go!" and the princess ran out of the castle as fast as her white heels and poofy gown can go.


	4. Chapter 3

Abby was so angry as she blasted him with her lion. However Lucius wanted Voltron so he electrocuted the pink lion with his scepter which made the pink paladin scream in pain and crashed.

"Abby!" both Lance and Hunk shouted then they started to blasted the prince. "I want Voltron!" the green prince commanded then he was about to electrocuted the yellow and blue paladins too, but his scepter was shot out of his hand by a glowing pink arrow. Lucius stared up where the arrow came from and it was the pink teen who shot it with her bow and arrow bayard.

After that the bayard turned to a crossbow and Abby said with anger, "Stay away from my brothers or this is aiming at your head."

"Try me." the prince mumbled then zap Hunk and Lance anyway and they went down. Then Abby took the shot to Lucius's face without hesitation. However instead of going down, he lifted his head, cracked his neck, and his face repaired itself. Abby froze in fear then after Lucius fixed himself, he muttered, "Quintessence does good for the body."

After that he chanted something and his staff came back in his hand and then he was about to hit Abby with it, but Keith blocked it with his bayard. "Abby, go check on Lance and Hunk." the red paladin commanded which the pink paladin did. She got to the red and yellow lions and pulled each of her friends out. "You guys okay?" she asked. "Yeah." Hunk said while Lance said, "We're alright." Then the three friends went to fight the prince.

The paladins use everything they got until Lucius got annoyed and shouted, "Enough!" and was about to slam his staff to electrocute everyone, but then something froze his arm. Everyone looked at Allura and she said, "That wasn't me." Then they looked up and saw it was Luna who did that.

"Way to go Princess Doctor!" the blue paladin shouted. The blue girl smiled then frowned because her pink paladin looked upset, but then Abby came around, hugged her and whispered, "Good job Luny." which made Luna smiled up again. However it was cut short by Lucius laughing and said, "If you don't give me Voltron then I give you a reason to form."

After that he grabbed a needle fill with yellow stuff out of his pocket with his unfrozen hand and stabbed himself in the leg. He smiled through the pain as his eyes turned green to bright yellow. Then he started to grow and grow and grow. Next he grew sharp teeth and a tail and he became a man to a monster.

"Ok Princey now a robeast!" the yellow paladin yelled with fear. "Everyone into your lions and form Voltron!" Keith commanded and everyone went in their lions except Abby as she held Luna and said, "Go in your castle and get your father to help."

The princess nodded and headed in the Belvin's castle. Then Abby got in her lion and the paladin formed Voltron. Then they fought the robeast with everything, but no luck. Lucius just kept on regenerating.

The doctor princess saw that and ran to the library and grabbed her mother's spell book. After that she ran to the escape pods, opened the book, and mumbled, "There gotta be something in here to stop regeneration." However she stopped last looking when her father shouted, "Luna, thank goodness you're here. Now let's get you out here." Then he was about to close the pod, but Luna stopped him and said, "I need to help."

"But I'm losing you too." X explained. Luna smiled sadly and said as she got out of the pod, "But Mother needs me and to you to be safe." Then she closed the pod and X went flying out as he shouted, "Luna!"


	5. Chapter 4

Luna tried not to tear up when she saw her father fly through the force field then she shook her head and ran off while she looked through the spell book.

"Ugh! Nothing!" the blue girl shouted and slammed the book shut. After that she heard a 'BOOM' and she saw Voltron not doing so good. The princess looked away with fear and sadness as she whispered, "Mother, please help me find a solution so I don't lose my friends and Abby."

Then all of a sudden, the book flew out of the princess's hands and went flying across the castle. "Hey, where're you going?!" Luna shouted and chase after it. That's when it landed in front of a door the blue girl didn't recognize, but somehow she had feeling that she had to go through it since the book kept on bumping into it.

So the princess took a deep breath and put her hand on the wall and the door opened and the book flew through. Luna walked in the room slowly and what she saw was amazing. It was a control panel just like the Altren's castle. "Holy quiznak!" the blue girl shouted. Then she saw the book bouncing up and down in the middle of the room so the princess went to it and moved the book and once she did that 'POP' came out a pilot chair.

With curiosity, Luna sat in the chair and the whole room lite up. After the princess saw the room lite up she looked forward and saw the chair showed a screen of outside and control to fly and a button that said 'Go' in Belvinese so the blue girl took a deep breath and said, "Let's do this." Then she pressed the button and the whole castle shook that made the civilians of Belvin who were entering escape pods fell on the ground.

Then all of the sudden the castle lifted up and Luna shouted, "Cool!" and was ready to fly. However before she flew, the blue announced in a speaker, "Everyone that is in the castle, please remain in the center of the castle." which the Belvineses did. After Luna saw her people in the right spot, she took a deep breath and whispered, "Let's do this." Then she grabbed the control and the castle ship went zooming.


	6. Chapter 5

Lucius was destroying Voltron and the paladins were fighting hard through their pain. "Give up!" the robeast shouted in a deep voice. "Never!" the paladins yelled. "Fine!" the monster mumbled then he wrapped his tail around Voltron's legs, lift the robot off the ground and smack it on the ground on it's back.

As the paladins laid there defeated, Abby apologized, "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. If I didn't bring Luna back or ran toward Lucius like a maniac, we wouldn't in this situation."

"It's okay Abby. People do crazy things when they're in love." Allura explained. The pink paladin blushed and said, "You got that right." Lance and Hunk got excited as the blue paladin shouted, "We knew you! You do love Luna!"

Abby rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, yeah, rub it in. I love Luna." However the pink paladin stopped joking when the robeast's foot was coming down fast to squish the pink lion. Fortunately when all seem lost, Luna yelled excitedly, "You love me?!" and smacked straight into Lucius making fall back on his back.

"Alright Luna!" Hunk shouted as the other paladins smiled and Abby was amazed. The princess smiled then asked again, "Do you love me, Abby?"

The pink paladin grinned and answered, "Yes." Everyone smiled. Meanwhile Lucius saw the other castle ship and was about to attack it. However the robeast noticed the force field was opened and the king was leaving. That when the monster had idea and said, "Oh my bride." which made Luna looked. Then he said, "Say goodbye to your father."

After that he use his scepter and shock X out of space and landed harshly on the Belvin's ground. "Daddy!" the blue girl screamed and flew toward the ship wreck. Abby saw the snugged little grin on the robeast's face and shouted, "Wait, Luna it's a trap. However the blue girl didn't hear and headed there anyway and Lucius ran after her while Voltron chased after the monster.

Abby got more and more scared the closer Lucius got with his staff ready to kill her lover. Then all of the sudden her lion growled and her bayard keyhole started to glow. The pink teen commanded to her team, "Guys, Pinky wants me to do something so jump when I say so." The team nodded. After that Abby time it just right when Lucius got to the princess and staff ready, shouted, "Now!" and put her bayard in the hole.

Meanwhile Luna saw Lucius coming fast at her with his scepter and was prepare for death. However when all was lost, Voltron was in front of the castle with a pink force field around it. "Abby and others!" Luna yelled with glee. Although the celebration was cut short by trying to break the barrier.

The team could feel it especially Abby who was getting the most pain. Then she saw her bayard keyhole still glowing. After that she ordered, "Guys my lion says to use the sword."

"Why? Lucius would just regenerate." Lance explained. "I know, but Pinky has a plan. Just chop his staff's arm off Lance." the pink paladin commanded which the blue paladin did and the robeast scream in pain and his scepter and arm flew away from them. Lucius stared at Voltron then went to grabbed the staff.

"He took the bait!" Abby shouted then turned her bayard in the keyhole. Once the robeast regenerated his arm and picked up his scepter, he mumbled, "Look like you getting weak." However when he turned around his eyes filled with fear when the robot was holding a giant bow and arrow. After that Abby said to the robeast, "Hey Lucius, have a heart." and Voltron blasted Lucius with the arrow and 'Poof' he was back to his regular size again.


	7. Chapter 6

As the Voltron turned back into the lions again, Lucius who hair was out and his metal hands were destroyed was so angry he tried to attack again, but was grabbed by the Belvin's guards. The ex-prince grunted as Luna passed them and thanked, "Thank you Eddy and Neddy. Now take him to the prison cells" The guards nodded and headed to the prison cell with Lucius yelling the way there.

After that the blue girl ran towards the paladins who were getting out of their lions and Abby saw the princess, ran toward her, grabbed her hands, and asked, "Are you okay?" Luna was shocked as she shouted, "Am I okay?! What about you?!" The pink paladin smirked and explained, "We're fine. Remember what I said people shoot at us all the time."

Luna smiled, but then she looked up in the sky and frowned. Abby comforted the princess as Allura approached the girls and said with sympathy, "I'm so sorry about your father, Luna." The blue girl closed her eyes and wiped. Then all of the sudden the paladins and princess heard Coran asked, "Excuse me. Is anyone missing a king?" and there was the advisor holding up X.

"Daddy!" Luna shouted and hugged her father who was glad to hug back. "Oh my darling moon, I'm so glad your safe." X said with a comforted voice. After the two ended the hug, the king thanked, "Thank you paladins. Is there anything that my kingdom can do for you?"

Allura walked towards the king and explained, "Yes, we need your technology to help us defeat the Galra."

"The Who?" X asked confusedly. However before anyone could explained, Luna shouted, "Wait!" and grabbed Lucius's scepter took the crystal off, ran back to Belvin's castle ship, grabbed the spell book, ran back, and said while pointing at her father, "Memories back." Then light blue sparkles flew out of the crystal and in X's head while yellow sparkles flew out of it and in Hunk's head.

The yellow paladin shook his head and said, "I remember now. I saw Lucius plan to destroy Voltron and then he case a spell on me with that book." Luna closed the book and explained, "Well, he'll have to snatch it over my freezing ray and heat blaster." Then the princess took out her weapons and everyone laughed except for X who looked sad. The pink paladin noticed, snuck back the group to go talk to the king.

"X, what's wrong?" Abby asked privately. The king sighed and explained, "My precious Angel. She's gone isn't she?" The pink punk nodded sadly. The blue man held in his tears and commanded to the paladin, "Protect our daughter with all cost." Abby grabbed the king's hand and said, "I promise with all my heart."

Few hours laters the Voltron and the Belvinese gather around next the the Belvin's castle as Luna gave back everyone memories and got rid of the barrier. All Belvinese cheered as they saw their blue sky again. Then after they had a ball to celebrate the return of Voltron.

Everyone stood as X grave his thanks to Voltron

for the thousands time while Luna stood next to him in a white and grey grown and her hair was in a braid. Then X announced, "And my kingdom would be honor to join in battle to defeat the Gala and my darling moon has volunteered to join the Voltron team as their doctor." Everyone cheered after that Luna shouted, "Now let's rock!" and her and Abby performed on the stage.

Another few hours later, the party was still going on, but it settle down alittle. Lance was getting pictures and giving out autographs until Hunk pulled him aside. "What?" the blue paladin questioned. Then Hunk pointed outside where Abby was just sitting there looking up at the sky. That when the best buds excuse themselves and headed outside. Meanwhile Luna saw them go outside and sneak out to follow the paladins.

While that happen, Abby was sitting on the metal grass looking at the clouds. "Ah, one of your favorite activities." said a voice which made the paladin jumped and turned around and was relieved it was Lance and Hunk. "Oh it's just you Dummy." the pink teen joked then she suggested as she patted the ground, "Come watch the only blue sky we'll ever seen."

The blue and yellow paladins sat next to the pink one and the three of them looked up. "Hey, let's guess what the clouds look like." Hunk suggested and the other two nodded. The three friends saw a lot of shaped clouds. They saw Coran's mustache, Keith's big head, Rover, a burrito, and Voltron. The three of them laugh then they heard a cough.

The paladins turned around and saw Luna. Then the blue girl asked, "May I talk to Abby alone for a second which now really a second?" Lance and Hunk said, "Sure. Of course." However before they left the blue girl whispered to them, "Thank you for being in her life." Then she kissed them both on the cheek. "A princess kissed me." Lance said excitedly while Hunk rolled his eyes and the two of them walked back to the castle.

Abby looked at Luna and asked, "You father didn't tell you to bring your maid with us or guards?" Luna shook her head and said, "No. it's just me going." Then she sat next to the paladin, held her hands and asked with hope, "Do you really love me?" Abby smiled, shook her head and said, "Yes I do, my princess." Luna sighed of relief and went on and on, "Oh thank goodness because that would be awkward because I wanted to say I love you too and it would have been awful. I mean I know we would still be friends and teammates, but still…." Then Abby put a finger on the princess's lips and asked with a blush, "May I kiss you?"

Luna blushed back, removed the finger and answered, "Yes, you may." and the couple kissed (on the lips) as the sun went down.


	8. Chapter 7

That night when the party, Voltron left and all Belivnese were asleep, there was Lucius in the prison cell with his useless broken robotics hands chain up on the wall. Then Ned and Edward walked by and the ex-prince tried to attack them but was pulled back by the chains. The guards just laugh and Ned explained, "Those chains are literally connected to you so I won't pull too hard. You might pull a wire." and the guard continued to laugh while Lucius just grunted.

Then all of the sudden in a flash, Ned and Edward were unconscious. The ex-prince was confused at first, but then he saw a female with red skin, yellow and blue eyes and wearing Galra armor. "Oh no." Lucius mumbled.

"Okay, Lizard boy is alone." Ezor said excitedly. After that all the other generals came in and finally Lotor came in and took his helmet off. The Galra prince just smirked at the ex-prince and Lucius just looked away. "Why the long face Lizard boy? Lotor was just going to asked you something." Ezor explained. Lucius was more confused. Then Zethrid grabbed the ex-prince by the chin so he could be eye to eye with the other prince and said, "Now look alive."

Lotor approached Lucius and said, "Now would you stop being stubborn and join me." The ex-prince made the big general let go of his face and said through his teeth, "My loyalty is for your father and his witch." Lotor just grinned again and explained, "My father and the witch have given up so it's me or you could rob in this dungeon until you're nothing but dust."

Lucius looked around at the four generals, the prince and Kova growled at him. Then he gave in and said with a sighed, "I'll join you."

"Good choice." Lotor said with another smirk then he looked at the chains and commanded, "Zethrid, get him out of those chains." Zethrid smirked and said, "This will hurt a lot."

"I live for pain." Lucius explained. "I like you already Princey." and she roughly pulled Lucius off the chain and the ex-prince cried in pain, but grinned through it.

Once the five of them got on the ship, Acxra was giving Lucius (who was now wearing galra armor) new hands then she grabbed two piece of the comet in each hands to make them work. After that the ex-prince tested his hands to see if they work and when they did the general threw him a long staff. "What's this?" the ex-prince asked. "Your weapon." Acxra explains then she commanded, "Turn it on." which Lucius did. Then when he was testing that, Lotor came in and said, "I see you like your new toy." The lizard boy nodded and turned off his weapon.

Then the Galra prince said, "Come we must discuss the plan." However before Lotor could move a muscle, the lizard boy explained, "If I'm joining you, I have one demand." Lotor smirked and asked, "And what might this demand be?"

"You can do whatever you want to the other paladins and lions, but the pink paladin and lion are my to destroy." Lucius explained and the Galra prince asked, "Anything else?" The lizard boy's eyes became slick with anger and said, "I want Princess Luna and her precious planet out of existence."


End file.
